Everything You Want
by EditorDee
Summary: A cute songfic, that's got a little bit of angst, but mostly fluff. It's a Xel/Filia, R/R. Complete.


Everything you want By Dee-chan  
  
Note: I don't own Slayers or Everything You Want by Vertical Horizon  
  
://Somewhere there's speaking It's already coming in//:  
  
Xelloss sighed and closed his eyes, letting them naturally curve upwards as he slipped his oh-so-familiar mask on. The others were talking about how he seemed so down lately. He could hear them as they discussed how he hadn't been as annoying as he usually could be.  
  
://Oh and its rising at the back of your mind//:  
  
He chose to ignore the reason for his depression. He continually tried to not think about the golden-haired beauty. But it always came back.  
  
://You never could get it Unless you were fed it//:  
  
He'd never admit that he liked her. Never admit to a deeper feeling.  
  
://Now you're here and you don't know why//:  
  
He pushed away the ached in his dark, blackened heart and stood, pushing away memories and feelings.  
  
://But under skinned knees and the skid marks Past the places where you used to learn//:  
  
Xelas had always told him emotions were for the weaker species, for the mortals, never the Mazoku. Xelloss clenched his fists and tried again to fight.  
  
://You howl and listen Listen and wait for the Echoes of angels//:  
  
He couldn't return yet. Not like this. He changed to his wolf form. The comfortable fur molding over his body, making him feel stronger, less vulnerable to these feelings. She could never return them anyway. She blamed him, and rightly so, for the destruction of her kind. Letting out a mournful howl, he took off into the night.  
  
://Who won't return//:  
  
Filia glanced up at the sound of the wolf's howl. Across the fire, Amelia shivered and scooted closer to Zel, who looked decidedly bored and slightly disgusted by the princess' hand clutching his arm. She looked away. The wolf sounded so lonely, just like she was.  
  
://He's everything you want He's everything you need//:  
  
Filia climbed into her bedroll and curled up tightly, trying to ease the ache in her heart. She wondered where he was, why he'd been acting so odd of late. She wanted to tell him, to just get it off of her chest. But something held her back.  
  
://He's everything inside of you That you wish you could be//:  
  
Sometimes she just wished they could talk normal. Nice. To be.kind to one another. She pulled the blankets higher. No that wasn't it.  
  
://He says all the right things At exactly the right time//:  
  
She wanted to have him love her, as she loved him. He made her laugh, cry, and he could comfort her unlike anyone else. He could understand. But things still kept them apart.  
  
://But he means nothing to you And you don't know why//:  
  
Filia shook her head. She couldn't love him. She d-didn't love him. How could she? He'd killed off her ancestors. He was a Mazoku. He killed for a living. He was heartless and cruel. And she still couldn't figure out why he disturbed her so.  
  
://You're waiting for someone To put you together You're waiting for someone to push you away//:  
  
She didn't particularly like fighting with him. But he really gave her no choice. She wasn't allowed to like him. She called him things so he'd push her away and make her hate him. She tried not to flirt, she tried not to think about what they could have been.  
  
://There's always another wound to discover There's always something more you wish he'd say//:  
  
He could always hurt her. With another callous word, he'd crush her like a bug.or like her ancestors. But she wondered if sometimes she saw a different light in his violet eyes, a different stance in his body when he watched her when he thought she wasn't looking.  
  
://He's everything you want He's everything you need//:  
  
Xelloss loped through the forest, at times making his sorrow known with long mournful howls.  
  
://He's everything inside of you That you wish you could be//:  
  
He loved her! His tongue lolled out of his mouth as he began to heat up. He really did love her. Xelloss shook his head. Not possible. Mazoku don't love. He didn't want to love. He didn't need love. He didn't need her.  
  
://He says all the right things At exactly the right time//:  
  
He had tried pushing her away, but each time he did so, she almost seemed closer to his heart than ever before.  
  
://But he means nothing to you And you don't know why//:  
  
Why was he even debating this? She didn't love him, and she never would. Xelloss snorted. How's that for dreams?  
  
://But you'll just sit tight And watch it unwind//:  
  
Filia tired to relax. She let her legs stretch out a bit and she tried to take comfort in the warmth of the bedroll and the fire down by her feet.  
  
://It's only what you're asking for And you'll just be fine//:  
  
Filia sighed. She'd agreed to go on this trip, this mission. When she'd seen him, she knew her heart would be in trouble. But she'd ignore it. She'd be fine. She wasn't pining. She'd be all right.  
  
://With all of your time It's only what you're waiting for//:  
  
In fact it was only a matter of time before she met a nice dragon, fall in love, and marry him. She'd be raising dragonets in no time at all.  
  
://Out of the island Into the highway Past places where you might have turned//:  
  
Who was she kidding? She wasn't going to marry a dragon. If anything, she wanted to marry the monster, the Mazoku. She wanted Xelloss. She was going out on a limb here, but she had to admit it, she loved Xelloss, the general priest of the Beastmaster. She loved him.  
  
://You never did notice But you still hide away//:  
  
She'll never tell him. Mazoku couldn't love. It was impossible. She'd bury her feelings again, no matter how much it hurt. There was no possible way for it to work, so why bother telling him?  
  
://The anger of angels who won't return//:  
  
They weren't coming back. They never would. It was time she forgave him for killing the other dragons. Forgive him for slowly killing her. Forgive him for everything he'd ever done that was unforgivable. Those who he'd once killed were long gone. Those who he'd hurt were no longer living, and if they were, he hadn't bothered them lately. Filia smiled slightly and buried her face in the pillow. "I forgive you, Xelloss."  
  
://I am everything you want I am everything you need//:  
  
With new determination, Xelloss turned around. He had to see her. Even if she didn't love him in return, she had the right to know.  
  
://I am everything inside of you That you wish you could be//:  
  
He ran, faster than he'd ever run before as a wolf. He ran to see her, to look at her, to realize these feelings that seemed so new, so exhilarating, like none he'd ever felt before. Different than pain, but akin; different than fear, but close to the same; different from hate, but similar; different than lust, but oh-so-close. These new feelings were different and he wasn't sure if he liked it or not.  
  
://I say all the right things At exactly the right time//:  
  
He slowed down as he neared the clearing they had camped in. Letting his senses roam, he found all of them. Gourry, who was supposed to be on watch, was sound asleep, as were the rest of them.except Filia.  
  
://But I mean nothing to you And I don't know why//:  
  
Xelloss silently approached her. He watched as she curled up and her eyes drooped, she turned her head and nuzzled into her pillow. One last whisper reached his ears. "I forgive you, Xelloss." a sigh so soft, he could barely hear it, followed. "My love."  
  
://Why I don't know//:  
  
Xelloss' eyes almost popped out. His heart hammered in his ribcage. Steeling his nerves, he lay down beside her and maneuvered his furry body so that it lay with hers. Another small sigh sounded in his ear and he turned his head to lick her across the cheek before her arm came around and burrowed into his fur. Sighing happily, he fell asleep.  
  
-FIN-  
  
Author's notes: I LOVE IT! AND SO MUST YOU! FOR I AM THE WRITER! Well, if you didn't, then don't email me. But I always love compliments and GOOD, NICE CRITIQUES! BWAHAHAHAHA! The Almighty Pen works again! Oh, look, I rhymed. ^^;; (Narrator: Dee.have you had any drugs? Dee: ^^ I plead the 5th! Narrator: ;; Dee.tell me you didn't have caffeine this morning. Dee: Ok, you didn't have caffeine this morning. Narrator: Oh shit, she's loaded! Dee: Dink.dink dink. Narrator: O.o;; Dee: I think I wanna write a yaoi! Or a lemon! Involving.GAAV! Narrator: *sounds an alarm and pulls out a megaphone* RUN AWAY! EVERYONE RUN AWAY! SAVE YOURSELVES! ABANDON SHIP! Get out or you'll be paired up with Gaav! *Everyone runs far, far away, leaving Dee and Gaav.* Dee: Did I miss something? Gaav: No, but my self esteem has just plummeted to rock bottom. Dee: Oh, ok! ^^ Gaav: Can I have a lemon, please? I really wanna get laid. It's been years. Dee: Um.well, everyone's left, so I don't think so. Gaav: That's not true.*suggestive* There's still one lady here. Dee: *blink blink* Oro? *suddenly gets it * Oh! I see, you want to have sex with me-*turns very very green* AHHHHHHHH! *runs away screaming* Gaav: Damn! *Looks at audience* Ooo.girls in the front row! *wiggles fingers* Hiya! Great Booming Voice: BACK TO THE FUCKING DISCLAIMERS! Gaav: *winces* Gomen.  
  
Disclaimers: All characters belong to the creators of Slayers. Please don't sue me, I've gots no money, only a dinky, broken computer, and a countless number of pens and pencils that randomly appear. Oh, but if you ever need lined paper, I could hook you up. *looks at mountain of notebook paper* Anyway. Everything You Want is by Vertical Horizon *grovels at their feet* I heard this song and had to use it, cause it's perfect for Xelloss and Filia.or any other angsty couple. Please do not sue me! It's a compliment that I used your song! Don't take away my pens.please. Like I said a dinky computer, a few pens and a shit load of anime is all I own.oh and a bed (hehe good memories) please don't take it away! I'm poor, I've got tuition to pay, and no idea where I'm getting the money from.don't sue me! I loooooove you! ^^V Besides, anime is a deadly addiction that costs way too much money. I think author's notes and the disclaimer have gone on long enough so..Ja-ne! ~Dee-chan 


End file.
